We Don't Mix
by Pure Sugar
Summary: When two gangs collide it isn't the most greatest thing in the world. -Ryuki- Please remember to REVIEW!


1 We Don't Mix  
  
1.1 By: Pure Sugar  
  
Authors Note: Not much to say here. This is my first fic ever, so be nice or feel the wrath of my Banana! Just Kidding, if some people didn't bother reading my summary, I'll rewrite it…It's below.  
  
Summary: When two gangs collide it isn't the most greatest thing in the world.-Ryuki!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It was afternoon and school was out. The sky was gray and the clouds didn't look its best. It wasn't going to be the sun shinning day like it was yesterday.  
  
"Stupid weatherman." Ruki said cursing under her breath hoping Jeri and Kay didn't here it. "You should know by now, to not to listen to the weatherman." Jeri said opening her umbrella,  
  
"When he says it rains…it shines…vice versa." It started to pour down raining. Ruki sighed. The rain was so calming to her. Kay and Ruki joined Jeri under the umbrella.  
  
"I was wondering if we could go to Fate…" Kay said in a whisper. "No! That's where that WOLF PACK goes too. Its their turf not ours. We're part of the Tigers. If they found out we were in their turf we'd be dead." Ruki said.  
  
She didn't want to be any where near the wolf pack. She had nothing but disgust for the WOLF PACK.  
  
"Lee would protect us." Kay said. Lee was the leader of the Tiger pack. He's the leader is what you could refer to him as. And boy did Kay have the hotts for him.  
  
Jeri disagreed with Ruki, "It'd be fun to go to. I mean-" "Do you guys want your heads blown off," Ruki interrupter Jeri. "But I guess I can't stop you so fine let's go."  
  
Ruki, Jeri, and Kay walked slowly in the rain not talking. Ruki cursed again. Men walked by the three girls, staring, whistling, showing off, as they passed by.  
  
They stated it was because of their school uniform. They're skirt was short, short enough to almost see their panties. So much for a dress code!  
  
They all walked in the bar. It was filled in with smoke and it was dark. "So this is Bar Fate…." Jeri said. "Not as so great as you pictured it." Ruki said.  
  
The girls walked up to the bar and asked for a Margarita. "You're part of the Tiger pack aren't you?" The bartender whispered in Ruki's ear. Ruki's eyes widen,  
  
"No." "Sweetie…no one at Bar Fate asks for a Margarita." The bartender stated. "Ummm…" Ruki said. She knew she shouldn't have come here.  
  
Then all of the sudden 7 guys walked into the bar. Ruki gulped. It was going to be the end of her life.  
  
If only she would've been nicer to her mom. Jeri looked like she was going to cry, and Kay was smiling like she got a new toy on Christmas.  
  
"Hey hottie's what your names?" One spatted. "Shut up! That's getting old Takato." A brown hair guy with gorgeous blue eyes said.  
  
Ruki couldn't help but stare at that guy. He gave her a chill up her spine. "I wouldn't put my money where my mouth is...these girls are from the Tiger pack." The bartender said.  
  
Rukis' mouth dropped. Takato got out his gun. "This is our turf…but I guess pretty little girls like you…don't know that…" Takato started shooting and Ruki  
  
yelled. Kay stopped yelling. Seven more guys came in. It was the Tiger pack.  
  
Takato and the others stopped shooting his gun. So did Ryo, "Lee…what are you doing here?"  
  
Lee smirked, "I'm here to receive my angels." Lee said looking at Ruki, Kay, and Jeri. "Next time your angels won't be able to get out of here." Takato retorted.  
  
Jeri, Kay, and Ruki silently walked out of the bar w/ Lee and the other Tiger pack.  
  
"Don't ever do that…ever again." Lee said and kissed Ruki. "Let's take you guys home." Jeri and Kay went inside a Lexus car, while Lee and Ruki rode back home on a motorcycle.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"So may I ask why you were at that club?" Lee asked. They were at home it's a mansion) and Ruki and Lee were in one of the 15 bedrooms. "It was all Kay…ask her. I was just there to make sure Jeri and Kay didn't get there heads busted off."  
  
  
  
"That's why you have a gun." Lee said digging in the big closet. He walked back out with a gun in his hands, "It's yours." He gave it to Ruki, "Really?" "Yeah…so now you're my bad a** chick now." Lee replied.  
  
Ruki grinned, "So are we going out…recruiting new members or something?" Lee thought for a moment. "Maybe we will…get ready." Lee instructed as he walked out of the room.  
  
Ruki sighed as she locked the door. She still had that blue-eyed brown hair guy in her mind. She remembered his name was Ryo. She laid the gun on the bed and went in and took a shower.  
  
Later she came out of the shower and put her hair up. She went to the big closet and got dressed.  
  
She put on hip hugger flare leather pants and a black tank top that said Tiger in red rhinestones. Lee gave it to her on her 18th birthday and some expensive jewelry. The tank top showed the tattoo that said in Chinese Fire on her right arm. She put on her black Steve madden shoes.  
  
  
  
She slowly put on her knapsack and put her gun in there too. She had great intentions on using it if she had too. She walked down to the door where everyone was at including (Kay, Jeri, Lee, and Kenta).  
  
"Okay everybody let's go…I don't know about you but curfew is at 4:00 at the latest…by then the doors will be closed. Then you have to camp out outside.  
  
Everyone laughed. Kenta had a very good record at being late when it comes to curfew.  
  
Lee, Kenta, Ruki, and Jeri decided to go in East. Where the WOLF PACK usually hang out. Kay and some others decided to go west. They went inside the tinted window Mercedes that was stolen about 5 days ago.  
  
Ruki slowly inhaled the ecstasy of nicotine, or in other she smoked a cigarette.  
  
"So tell me Ryo do you intend to hold me here all night?" When Ruki, Ruki was trying to recruit new members for the Tigers and bumped into Ryo, who now kidnapped her.  
  
Now don't get me wrong. Ruki did put up a fight. Hitting him in the crouch, trying to shot him with her gun, but he was to much for her. "I'm waiting till Lee gets here." Ryo replied taking the cigarette out of her hand.  
  
"Dick head." Ruki spat. Ryo laughed, "Whatever, Ruki." Ruki kept on swearing in Chinese, which Ryo didn't understand. "Now screaming in Chinese won't get your way.  
  
"This is going to be a long night. I would go to sleep if I were you." Ryo said. Then he kept on talking about how Lee is so stupid, while Ruki was slowly untying the ropes around her wrist, "You know what…I think you're right." Ryo looked at Ruki.  
  
"Yeah I mean who would go out for a guy like him when a strong, muscular, hott, gangster guy is right in front of me." Ruki said. Ryo smiled, "Really…" Ruki shrugged, "NO!" She got up from her chair and took the gun from the table in back of her and started to shoot at Ryo. Ryo was unprotected and fell on the ground.  
  
She helped Ryo up and kissed him, "Bye lover boy." Ruki said walking out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: DID YOU LIKE IT!? Well I hope you did! 


End file.
